1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bistable magnetic valve in which a yoke situated within a housing holds at least one electric coil to be subjected to alternate pulses which surrounds a central space within which an armature is pivotally journalled at its centre of gravity, wherein two terminal portions of the armature are constructed and arranged for the opening and closing of fluid ducting paths, and a permanent magnet is arranged to hold the armature in a momentary operating position by magnetic force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bistable magnetic valve of the aforesaid kind is described in German Patent Specification Nos. 20 32 361 and 29 00 473, as well as in the German Patent Publication No. 20 22 830. These previously known magnetic valves have a comparatively large structural volume since the section comprising the ducting paths for the fluid which is to be controlled, inclusive of their control elements, is accommodated in a separate housing section which is flange-coupled to the housing section containing the bistable magnetic system. A large structural volume of the magnetic valve in question prevents the application of a valve of this nature in confined space conditions or leads to complex installation since the valve has to be placed at an unfavourable point and longer external fluid pipes are required. Another disadvantage of the housing section carrying the fluid pipes or ducts consists in that its construction as a multiway valve is comparatively complex since transmission elements are needed which transmit the displacements of the armature into the housing section for the fluid ducts. It was found moreover that the sealing force applied by the permanent magnet resulted in defective hermeticity under high fluid pressures.